Stay With Me
by JoJo2604
Summary: set in the conviction episodes of the bill. The lyrics are Stay with me by Ironik. Stevie/Smithy pairing. I think Im gunna keep it as a oneshot but Im open to ideas


**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy, this is set in the Conviction episodes of The Bill and is what could of happened if Smithy hadnt found Jason Devlin beating Stevie up. Anyway please review, I think I might keep it as a oneshot, but Im open to ideas? the song is Ironik Stay with me and the lyrics are centered in italics. xxx**

The riot was near over when it dawned on him that Stevie was missing, he hadnt seen her for a while and when he asked round no one had. He began his way across the housing estate, his hands resting on his belt as he glanced round, he pulled his phone out and tried to ring the small blonde which went straight to answer phone, he sighed as he continued to search for her as his eyes fell on her he felt time stand steal, he just stared at her still body laying on the floor, no body insight, he knew he had to move but he was frozen to the spot, he gulped back the fear before running towards her. "Stevie.. open your eyes for me sweetheart... come on...". The rest of the day went in slow motion, he remembered her being loaded into an ambulance and someone giving him a lift to thhe hospital and now he remained sat at the side of her bed, waiting for anything a sign she would be ok. heariing the door slam behind him he turned to face the short blonde detective behind him "You ok Serge... how is she doing?". He watched Mickey pull a chair up, he kept her hand firmly in his "I dont really know... they wont tell me much.. but she is a fighter she'll get through it...". Mickey nodded "I know... she is like a sister to me..." Smithy felt the slight trace of a smile on his face as Mickey spoke "I dunno what I'd do without her their to nag me". Smithy felt his eyes betray him as the tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, he registered Mickey move next to him and place his hand to his shoulder "She is gunna be fine.." Smithy interupted "No.. she is gunna be like the others... the only difference is she will never no how I felt about her".

_Brother And Sister Together Will Make It Through_

_Some Day A Spirit Will Take You And Guide You There _

_I Know You've Been Hurting _

_But Ive Been Waiting To Be There For You _

_And Ill Be There Just Helping You Out Whenever I Can _

_Everybodys Free _

_Listen This Ones For All The Ones Showing Love, _

_Its Appreciated Life's Crazy Man _

_Listen To The Lyrics_

Mickey had left and Smithy had heard over the radio that Jason Devlin had been arrested but Stevie still layed lifeless, her eyes pushed tighty together, a cut above her right eye, her skin bruised and tubes coming from her mouth, he had no idea how one man could cause so much hurt, she was so child like, she looked like she was sleeping, he gently kissed her hand and smiled at her, hoping some how she knew it was him "I'd go and get you some flowers but you'll just rip me to shreads for it eh..." he smiled slightly "What are you like eh... getting yourself beaten to near death.. what am I gunna do with you" he sighed "Please dont leave me Stevie... I need you.. I cant carry on with out you..". He stared at her willing her to open her eyes, pleading with her "Please Stevie.." he begged as the tears once again streamed from his eyes.

_Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep To Soon_

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment _

_(They Can Wait For A Moment)_

_Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon _

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment_

_Listen, Listen To The Words_

He stared at her thinking back to the first time he had met her. Mickey and Terry walking as fast as they could trying to leave the new DC behind, until thud, Smithy glanced down to his pile of paperwork laying on the floor, Mickey quickly helped him to gather it up before the two men cursed "You know you almost left me behind...". Smithy glanced at the petite blonde now standng behind Terry. "Almost..." Mickey teased to which Stevie stuck her tounge out slightly before she stared at the tall Sergeant "I dont believe we have been introduced.. DC Stevie Moss...". Smithy grinned "Sergeant Dale Smith" he watched as Mickey chuckled to himself "Dont start a converstaion mate... she can talk for England.." Smithy didnt reply but when he saw her chuckle along he let out a slight smile. He watched the three colleagues start down the corridor and he smiled at her she was attractive, not his usual type but he couldnt help but watch her. He noticed her turn back and flash him a cheeky grin "Come on motormouth" Terry smiled. Stevie turned back to the two men and continued on her way. He would give anything to hear her voice now, for her to give her nickname 'MotorMouth' justice to hear her talk for England again but as he stared at her all he heard was silence.

_Don't Cry For Me When I'm Gone No Point Of Wasted Tears _

_Our Time Will Come One Day And I'm Just Confronting My Fears _

_Though Its Not Really A Fear Its More Like A Destiny _

_Some Times I Sit And Wonder Is This Life Really For Me,_

_Coz Ive Seen,Seen, Heard, Felt, I'm Done._

_I Hope Ur Proud Of Where Ive Come, _

_You've Seen Me Grown_

_An Helped Me Thou, An There Is No Repaying You, _

_Im Here An I Feel Like Im Delaying You, Betraying You, _

_An When I'm Gone I Hope There's Sum1 Saving You_

Watching the small blonde he couldnt help but think of the past, he thought back to the first real time he worked with her, talk about being thrown in at the deep end, they had posed as boyfriend girlfriend which was hard he had to act like he was attracted to her, which undeniably he was but also like he was in love with her, which deep down he had a feeling it was starting to be more than pretending. He couldnt of been happier when the case had come to an end, they had shared the few odd kisses but had now decided on drawing a line under them and keeping their relationship proffesional. It was his first night on his own in his flat when it dawned on him how much he missed her, how much he needed her.

_Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon _

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment_

_Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon _

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment_

He glanced up and smiled as Rachel appeared in the door way "How is she doing?" she asked. Smithy sighed "I dont really know Ma'am she is stable but she isnt out of the woods yet... they said the next twenty four hours are gunna be the test... and if she does make it through they dont know what damadge has been done". Rachel nodded and Smithy shook his head "I dunno how this happend Ma'am.. I should of been with her.. I should of protected her.." he paused as he squezed on her hand "What is happening with Devlin?". Rachel smiled "He is saying there was a group of men who chased him and he left her and it was them who attacked her". Smithy glanced back at Stevie "I cant worry about that... I just I want to see her smile again.. hear her laugh... listening to her nag... I dunno what I'd do without her Rach". Rachel smiled "Go and get yourself a sandwich or something Smithy you have been here hours..." he shook his head "No.. I need to be here...". She sighed "Smithy... you need to look after yourself... go and get a drink and some food.. I will stay with her..". He rose to his feet and placed a kiss to her head "I'll be five minutes Stevie.."

_I Wanna See Your Face Every Time I Come Home_

_Coz I Cant Leave U Like This In This Cold World Alone,_

_But, In This Live Were Livin Hu Knows When Ill Be Gone, _

_I Dont Wanna Leave You Wiv Wot Ifs, _

_Now Im In For Long (To The World) _

_Theres To Much To Proove,_

_An Sometimes I Wonder Wot I Really Have To Lose,_

_An Then I Really See Its Not All About Me,_

_I Wanna Show You From This Harsh Mad Reality, Its Real._

He rested down at the table in the canteen, what if she hadnt arrested Devlin? What if she hadnt been around when he took the phone call from Wallace all them months ago? What if Mickey and Terry had never introduced them? What if she had never transferred to Sunhill? What if he never got the chance to tell her he loved her and that he always had. He had never been brave enough but maybe he should of took the risk cause now he may never get a chance.

_(Like, Lifes Risky Sometimes, But Really, U Gotta Take Your Chances)_

_Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon _

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment( Its Crazy Look)_

_Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon _

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment_

Rachel had left and he found himself alone with her once again. He couldnt contain his emotion as he stared at her. "Why you Stevie... of all the people in the world.. why you?". He rested down into the seat and kept his eyes firmly on her. He never wanted to look away, she was beautiful. He thought back to a night at the pub a few weeks ago and he grinned at the memory.  
The pool table was clear of all balls except the black and white, he grinned "Come on Moss.. I thought you were invincable". She grinned "Im gunna whip your arse Sergeant Smith..". He smiled "Care to put your money where your mouth is?". She laughed "Yep.. twen'y quid?". He grinned "If thats how confident you are?". She smiled "Ok sixty and dinner?". He nodded "Deal... its your shot Moss?". He sighed as she hit the ball and he watched her jump up and down as the black ball slipped into the pocket and her face drop as the white followed he laughed "Well done Stevie... where we going for dinner?".

_To The World, Lifes A Game An We Need 2 Play It Correct,_

_Do The Right Moves An Dont Get Caught Up In the Mess,_

_Be Calm Dont Be Stressed, Be Sure To Pass Ya Test, _

_Stand Ur Ground An Dont Let Others Put You To The Test_

He wiped his eyes and stared at her "Please wake up Stevie.. please...". Hearing the alarms on the machines she was hooked up to start making an ear piercing screech. He rose to his feet "Stevie... Stevie... Nurse.. nurse.." he shouted. He watched as the room filled with doctors and he was shown the door and asked to wait outside, he stared at her his eyes decieving him as he stared through the window "Stevie please... stay with me... I am in love with you.. please..." he whispeared.

_Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon _

_The Angels Can Wait For A Moment_

**Thanks again for reading please please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Jodie xx**


End file.
